softwarefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Oxwall
| discontinued = | latest release version = 1.2.6Oxwall 1.2.6 & Oxwall Store Update, Oxwall Software Blog, Oct 31, 2011 | latest release date = | latest preview version = | latest preview date = | frequently updated = | operating system = Cross-platform | platform = | size = | language = English | status = Active | programming language = PHP | genre = Free and open source community software | license = Common Public Attribution License | website = }} Oxwall is free and open source community software distributed under the Common Public Attribution License. It is written in PHP and is used as a platform for social networking and community sites.Oxwall: Ning Alternative?, Openedweb Education and Technology Blog, Aug 22, 2010 The default Oxwall software core contains basic community features that include uploading/sharing content, friends networking, profile and page layout customization, user and content management, built-in SEO. Oxwall comes with several default themes that are customizable with admin dashboard tools. The Oxwall core is extensible by plugins. The plugins are available at the Oxwall Store, and are provided both by native and third-party developers. Plugin installation is performed via the admin dashboard. Oxwall software requires a web server capable of running PHP 5.2.6 or higher, Apache 2 or higher and MySQL 5.0 or higher. On Mar 31, 2011 Oxwall was added to Softaculous software collection,Oxwall Now in Softaculous, Oxwall Software Blog, Mar 31, 2011 and is now available for quick installation on any hosting account supported by Softaculous hosting partners.Oxwall in Softaculous Software Collection History Oxwall software was initially developed by Skalfa LLC, a commercial organization, as a platform for the hosted social network builder - Wall.fm. The private testing started in 2009. In January 2010 the company launched a public beta of Wall.fm,WALL.FM: A Free, Online, Social Networking Tool, DE Tools of The Trade for Online Educators, Feb 1, 2011 and in August 2010 it released Oxwall as an open source projectMeet Oxwall Software, Oxwall Software Blog, Aug 4, 2010 to create a competitive advantage for the hosted service.Free With/From Wall.fm In February 2011 (Oxwall 1.0.4) Skalfa LLC stakeholders donated the intellectual rights and Oxwall trademark to a non-profit organization - Oxwall Foundation - in order to make the project purely open source.Oxwall Foundation, by Emil Sarnogoev, Oxwall Software Blog, Apr 6, 2011 Oxwall foundation Oxwall Foundation is an independent non-profit organization founded in 2011 to continue development of the Oxwall software and oversee all related long-term projects. Oxwall foundation staff is the team of developers that initially worked on the product at Skalfa LLC. Executive board * Emil Sarnogoev, Chairman * Nurlan Dzhumakaliev, VP Technology * Denis Juikov, VP Operations Development team * Sardar Madumarov * Sergey Kambalin * Egor Bulgakov * Evgeniy Podyachev * Zarif Safiullin * Yulka Sarnogoeva At present, Skalfa is the main donator of Oxwall Foundation.Oxwall Foundation Official Webpage Community Oxwall software has a community of users and developers interacting on the Oxwall Market and forum. Oxwall users can get support assistance, report bugs and post feature suggestions on the forum moderated by the Oxwall staff. Oxwall Club In October 2011 Oxwall Foundation launched Oxwall Club, an alliance of officially recognized communities providing local software promotion and support to Oxwall users.Oxwall Policy Changes and Oxwall Club, Oxwall Software Blog, Oct 21, 2011 Oxwall Club members receive advanced software news and additional support from Oxwall Foundation.Oxwal Partners Plugin development Oxwall software provides an advantage of simplified programming interface, which allows to develop and integrate plugins without making changes to the main core. Oxwall software is supplied with all necessary documentation on plugin development.Docs: plugin development crash course, Oxwall Software Blog, Aug 27, 2010 References External links Official websites * Official Website * Oxwall Software Official Blog Community-driven websites * Oxwall Russia Community (Oxwall Club Member) * Oxwall Persian Community (Oxwall Club Member) * Oxwall Spanish Community Category:Free software programmed in PHP Category:Social networking services Category:Free cross-platform software ru:Oxwall